


Choco sauce

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira just wants to lick Chocolate off Yusuke for a bit





	Choco sauce

“It’s going to be-“ Yusuke cut off with a shuddered sigh as Akira dragged his tongue across his lower stomach. “Messy!” His hands sank into Akira’s hair a soft tug to stop or slow his movements Akira had no real clue. What he did know was that this was a wonderful idea. Worth the extra clean up.

“What’s a few drops here or there?” Akira whispered as he swept his tongue up Yusuke’s chest and dragged through the cooled chocolate there. He had not dropped hot chocolate on Yusuke. He would never do that to him. “Besides you taste good.” He laughed as he moved his mouth down Yusuke’s stomach. A soft suckle to the pooled chocolate there made Yusuke arch and cry out. “So does the chocolate.”

“A total waste.” Yusuke gasped as the hands in Akira’s hair tightened with every lick of his tongue. Akira only laughed in response as he shifted on the bed. He wanted to adjust himself but his hands were on Yusuke and he liked them just where they were.

“Not a waste if we eat it.” Akira laughed against Yusuke’s stomach. “Well me anyway.” He teased as his fingers toyed with Yusuke’s hips. “I wonder how you would taste if we turned you over and…” He teased suggestively. Yusuke gasped so loud that Akira chuckled as his tongue moved lower.

“You can’t possibly mean-“ Yusuke twitched when Akira dragged his tongue over the chocolate spread over Yusuke’s cock. “Akira!”

“Busy.” Akira mumbled as he slurped the chocolate over the head of Yusuke’s cock. He was careful as he licked the chocolate away. Attentive the way that Yusuke liked. Some savouring, more than a bit of lash to his tongue when he sucked away the chocolate. All of it had Yusuke gasping and moaning while his fingers bit deep into Akira’s hair.

God but he loved Yusuke. He loved making him react, loved to make him flush. Akira loved the way he begged for him. How sweetly he cried out for Akira. Yusuke was everything and the way he reacted when Akira had his fun was more than enough for him.

“You’re h-having you’re fun.” Yusuke’s body trembled as he spoke and he shuddered. Akira hummed to let Yusuke know that he was listening and the shudder that wracked Yusuke’s body made him chuckle slightly. Yusuke was so sweet. His taste mixed with the chocolate had Akira uncomfortable as he lay on his bed. He would adjust himself but toying with Yusuke’s skin was just so much better. “But it isn’t fair if it’s just me.” Yusuke gasped as Akira sucked him deep into his throat.

Akira swallowed carefully around Yusuke’s cock as he considered the words. He had to be careful not to choke himself. He held Yusuke’s hips down on the bed as he accepted the cock twitching in his throat before he slowly pulled back and off. The chocolate was long gone from Yusuke’s cock. Instead it was red and shiny from him sucking it off.

“You want to have a chance too?” Akira teased as he gently ran his tongue up Akira’s length. “Thank you Yusuke.” He whispered as he removed one hand from Yusuke’s hips. He gently caressed the inside of Yusuke’s thighs as he watched his flushed boyfriend. “But I’m not done yet.” He whispered. He gently pried Yusuke open and listened to the soft gasp as he considered Yusuke’s flushed body. “I’m still hungry.” Akira teased. The tug that he received from his tease was totally worth it.

X

“Tons better than the chocolate lube.” Akira declared as he rolled on the condom. He smiled at Yusuke’s whine as his boyfriend’s legs gave out and Yusuke slumped onto the bed. “You’re done already?” He asked quietly as he sent his hands sliding up Yusuke’s back. He gently rested his cock against Yusuke’s ass as he waited on an answer. Yusuke was already prepared and slick for him.

“You-You.” Yusuke gasped into his pillow. “Akira!”

“Uh huh?” Akira murmured as he gently  pressed against Yusuke before he pulled back. “Words Yusuke. Are you done?” He gently ran his hands back down Yusuke’s back and cupped his ass gently. “Is that what this is? You don’t want to cum anymore?” He teased. He licked his lips chasing away the taste of the chocolate. “It’s understandable.” He chuckled as he pulled back.

He laughed when Yusuke rose up on shaky knees at his words. He gently moved a hand to under Yusuke to touch where his boyfriend was hard and dripping. Yusuke had cum. Twice, but it would not have been enough. Not with the teasing Akira had put in.

“Akira.” Yusuke’s voice was hoarse. “Please, Akira. don’t make me-“

“Got it.” Akira hissed as he moved forward. As much as he enjoyed Yusuke in a fevered state he did not want to make him beg either. He hissed as he held Yusuke open enough that he could work himself in. “Hot.” He hissed before he pulled back. A slow thrust back in as Yusuke whined under him and tried to work himself back on his cock. “Slow.” Akira groaned as he held tight to Yusuke’s hips. “Come on Yusuke.” He whispered as he kept his grip tight. “Slow.” He repeated as he pulled back once more. He sighed when he slid back in and went further in. “So hot.”

He was hot and sweating. A combination of their activities and the fact that the attic was boiling. Or maybe that was just all them. Yusuke was sweat slick and his skin was warm under Akira’s hands. He sounded so sweet with every thrust that Akira gave.

When he leaned down enough to cover Yusuke and go even deeper the sounds that Yusuke made- He never wanted anyone else to hear them. This was for him. This was all for him. Akira gritted his teeth as he got a better grip on Yusuke and moved harder. He pressed kisses to Yusuke’s slick skin. Kissed his nape and went about claiming what was all his.

X

“And I wasn’t the one covered in chocolate…” Akira mused as he stared down his arms and his chest. “Why do I look more like I was eaten than you?”

Yusuke was cuddled into his side exhausted looking and only now losing the flush. “Who knows.” He murmured quietly. “Maybe you should think about that next time you decide to bring food to bed and then play with it Akira.”

“I see.” Akira smiled as he cuddled Yusuke closer. “So that’s how it is.” He mused as he stared up at the ceiling. “And I didn’t get the sheets messy. I licked it off good didn’t I.” He pointed out proudly. Yusuke snorted and Akira allowed himself a grin. Things worked out fairly fine. They had to do this again, sometime soon. Maybe he could let Yusuke eat the chocolate too.


End file.
